Ignorując oczywiste
by Averal
Summary: Ron przygląda się związkowi Harry'ego i Hermiony. Z małą dawką humoru. Tłumaczenie fanfiku Moondragon.


Ignorując oczywiste

opowiadanie ze strony: http/ orginalny: Ignoring the obvious

autor: Moondragon

To takie oczywiste.

Patrzę, jak siedzą po przeciwnych stronach pokoju wspólnego. Raz na jakiś czas podnoszą oczy znad swoich książek i pozwalają im spoczywać na sobie nawzajem. To interesujące, po prostu obserwować ich, zerkających na siebie, nawet nie zdających sobie sprawy z tego, co robią.

Nie rozumiem, jak mogą to po prostu ignorować. To przecież takie oczywiste. Sądzę, że wmawianie sobie, że czegoś nie ma daje dobre efekty. Czasem jednak nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, czy kiedyś to przyznają. Przynajmniej sobie nawzajem.

Nie wiem, kiedy pierwszy raz zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Tyle było drobiazgów, które między nimi zaszły. Te małe uśmiechy, przesyłane sobie nawzajem w klasie. Gdy spotkali się po wakacjach, ściskali się tylko odrobinkę dłużej, niż normalnie robią to przyjaciele. Sposób, w jaki kręcił się koło niej po wygraniu meczu Quidditcha. Takie drobiazgi, ale jak poskładasz je do kupy, to sam do tego dojdziesz.

Są zakochani.

To wciąż dziwi mnie czasem. Moi najlepsi przyjaciele są w sobie zakochani. Harry i Hermiona są w sobie zakochani. Tak, to się wydaje śmieszne i nierealne.

Szczerze mówiąc nie potrafię się zdecydować, co myśleć o tej sytuacji. Podejrzewam, że powinienem być zły, albo szczęśliwy, albo zdenerwowany, albo… Nie wiem, sam naprawdę nie wiem. W pierwszej chwili byłem na nich trochę wkurzony. Bo przecież rozumie się, że najpierw jesteśmy trójką przyjaciół, a potem oni nagle się w sobie zakochują. 'Bohater zdobywa wybrankę' Czy to nie powinno zdarzać się jedynie w książkach? Ale po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ich wina. To nie oni zdecydowali, że powinni się w sobie zakochać. Ej, oni nawet sobie z tego nie zdają sprawy…

Zirytowany? Może czasem. Raczej jestem zdziwiony, tak mi się wydaje. To, jak się do siebie odnoszą, czasami faktycznie mnie dobija. Sposób, w jaki on się rumieni, gdy ona całuje go na dobranoc (w policzek, oczywiście). Zupełnie, jakbym miał pod ręką niewyczerpane źródło zachwytów. Ale, ale, nie tylko ja zwróciłem uwagę na zmianę w 'przyjaźni' Hermiony i Harry'ego. Wręcz przeciwnie. W szkole są nawet zakłady, kiedy wreszcie zaczną oficjalnie ze sobą chodzić. To śmieszne, ale oni sobie nawet nie zdają z tego sprawy. Wszyscy postarali się, żeby wiadomość o tym, nie dotarła do nich. Szczególnie, że za całą sprawę odpowiada Lavender. A ja im o tym nie powiem za nic na świecie.

Professor Trelawney przepowiedziała to w piątej klasie. To, że się w sobie zakochają, mam na myśli. Ale na jej przepowiedniach zazwyczaj polegać nie można. A Rita Skeeter, odkąd powróciła ze swojej robaczej formy, napisała już o nich kilka artykułów. Oni je zignorowali, albo po prostu się z nich śmiali. Ja też na początku, ale jak już powiedziałem, zrozumiałem, że to prawda.

Oni się naprawdę kochają.

Tak sobie myślę – co się stanie, jak skończymy szkołę? Wiem, że Hermiona będzie próbowała dostać się gdzieś na studia. Harry? Nie wiem. On też myślał o studiach. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie mam pojęcia. Właśnie przechodzę szkołę. Mam po prostu nadzieję, że będziemy razem, nawet jeśli nie będziemy się widywać tak często jak dotychczas. To będzie dziwne. No bo przecież byliśmy ze sobą 24/7 i nagle będziemy daleko od siebie. Mam tyko nadzieję, że Harry i Hermiona zorientują się, co między nimi się dzieje. Czasami zastanawiam się, jak to będzie, gdy w końcu się zorientują. Trochę się boję, że stanę się wtedy piątym kołem u wozu. Nie wiem, czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że już zawsze będziemy razem. Po prostu wiem, że zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Za dużo razem przeszliśmy. Tak się dzieje, gdy się razem walczy ze złem.

"Ron?"

Głos Hermiony wyrwał mnie z moich rozmyślań i zobaczyłem, że stoi tuż przede mną.

"Cześć Hermiono. O co chodzi?"

"Idę na spacer po błoniach i zastanawiałam się, czy nie miałbyś ochoty również się przejść."

"Nie. Muszę skończyć zadanie domowe z Wróżbiarstwa."

Dość przygnębiające, ale prawdziwe. Zadanie z Wróżbiarstwa było równie niezaczęte, jak w momencie, gdy moje myśli potoczyły się w kierunku bardziej interesujących tematów.

Hermiona zwróciła się do Harry'ego, który siedział obok mnie. Wyglądało na to, że już skończył pracę na Wróżbiarstwo. Nie no, to już jest nie fair.

"A ty Harry? Chcesz się przejść?"

Harry podnosi głowę znad pracy domowej i, widząc Hermionę, uśmiecha się łagodnie.

"Oczywiście, czemu nie?"

Hermiona wyciąga do niego rękę. Harry chwyta ją i podnosi się z fotela. Posyła jej swój standardowy uśmiech i wychodzą z pokoju, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, jakby było to najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na ziemi.

I chyba tak jest.

Hmm… Tak się zastanawiam, gdzie może być Lavender. Chyba jednak co nieco postawię.


End file.
